


An extra hour

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cute, Family Fluff, M/M, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Robert has a bit of a problem adjusting to time.” - laughed Aaron.“Yeah because you've been up for hours and you haven't set any of the clocks yet!”Or...A lazy Sunday at the Sugden-Dingle household





	An extra hour

It was Sunday 7am, well 6 but neither of them realized it at first. Robert sat up, a bit sleepy. His movements on the bed woke Aaron as well.

“What are ya doing? It's well early.”

“I know but I wanted to check on Seb.”

“It's.......6am go back to sleep, he's fine.” - groaned Aaron after he checked the clock.

“What? No it's 7am! He's gonna scream for food in minutes.”

“Robert, believe me it's Sunday and it's 6am just go back to sleep. We need to set the clocks back. We have an extra hour, we should take advantage of it.” - he said turning to his side to snuggle up to his husband.

“I forgot all about that.” - admitted Robert as he put his arm around Aaron to let him rest his head on his chest. - “But Seb doesn't know this. I bet he's still gonna want his breakfast on time.” - he laughed.

“Nah, he's a clever kid. Give him some credit.” - yawned Aaron.

“Fine, we'll see.” - he said finally letting his eyes closed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next time he woke up he was alone in bed. He looked at the clock: 11am. A sudden panic rushed through him, then he heard voices from the kitchen as he went downstairs.

“He likes pancakes.” - said Liv as she ruffled Seb's hair.

“Yeah he knows what's good.” - smiled Aaron - “Don't ya?” - he said looking at Seb. Robert went over greeted by a good morning kiss from his husband.

“What's all this?” - he asked surprised

“What'd you mean? Its Sunday. It's pancake day.” - answered Liv simply.

“I wanted to bring this up to you, but since you're here...“ - said Aaron as he got a plate in front of Robert who sat down next to his son, still a bit confused.

“When did he woke up?” - he asked.

“Not that long ago, around 9 in the morning I think.”

“Wait it's only 10am right?” - he asked

“Erm...duh.” - said Liv rolling her eyes.

“Robert has a bit of a problem adjusting to time.” - laughed Aaron.

“Yeah because you've been up for hours and you haven't set any of the clocks yet!”

“Okay I think I go upstairs” - said Liv standing up - “have a shower, then do absolutely nothing.”

“Good idea” - said Robert mainly to himself as she ran back up. - “You know we could do the same” - he said as he started on his food.

“What? Do nothing?”

“Yeah. Just a lazy day, you know.”

“Okay. But first...” - he started as he tickled Seb - “I'm gonna clean this little monster, because the state of him is hilarious.” - he said laughing as he picked up Seb from his high chair.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

An hour later Robert was sitting on the couch with Aaron's head on his lap, his fingers running through his hair. Aaron wouldn't admit it for the world but he loved the feeling. Seb occupied himself with his toys on his playmat, he was in his own little bubble. Liv -as she said - went back to her room, music playing not that loud, doing absolutely nothing. So it left the two of them there on the sofa, enjoying the peace and quiet.

“I love Sundays.” - said Aaron quietly.

“Yeah me too. This day is only for family. It's nice.” - he said before he got quiet. - “Probably it's my favorite day.”

“How come?” - asked Aaron looking up at him.

“Well, you make pancakes for starters, we always have a lie in in the morning, if Seb allows us” - he laughed - “and I don't get phone calls from clients about next week's meetings or any of that stuff. It's just us. I love it.”

“What about Saturdays? At least on Saturday you still have Sunday to look forward to. Now you only have Monday and that's a disaster.” - said Aaron.

“Yeah but Saturdays are always busy, with us going out, either to eat or just for a date, to have family gatherings, it's not .....well don't get me wrong I like that but....”

“Yeah I know. It's just us now. Our little family.” - he smiled before he raised his head a bit to check on Seb. Then he leaned back onto Robert's lap took a big breath and closed his eyes again - “I've always wanted to spent a Sunday with you.”

“Well you had.”

“Not now you muppet!” - he chuckled - “Before... “ - they both knew that he was referring to the early days. To the affair.

“And again, you had! We did spend some Sundays together back then as well.” - he was right,but of course it was never the same. Robert knew that as well. - “But I know what you mean.” - he sighed.

“There were times I never thought I'd have this with you.” - said Aaron as he reached out with his hand to stroke Robert's cheek. He immediately took a hold of his husband's hand, bringing it to his lips, kissing it.

“I'm sorry I wasn't brave enough to stand my ground...”

“Don't start.” - replied Aaron - “I know it was hard, and it's all behind us now.”

“Yeah, it took me long enough.” - scoffed Robert. Aaron got up from his lap then turned to him just to catch him by surprise with a kiss. They knew they couldn't lose control, but an innocent make out session was allowed between husbands.

“I love you.” - said Aaron with his lips almost touching Robert's.

“You have no idea how grateful I am.” - said Robert. His voice was barely a whisper. - “You changed my life Aaron. Your love will always be my greatest achievement.”

“Shut up, you soppy git.” - smiled Aaron kissing him again. - ”How about we watch that film you wanted that much?”

“But you hate romantic comedies.”

“Yeah but I guess I like you enough to put up with it.” - he grinned.

 


End file.
